Mother's Awakening
by Riz93
Summary: Something happened to Edward 102 years ago during his rebellion. When the time came, he left his family behind with four strange people. Months pass since his disappearance, and now he's back. What is going on? Post after Breaking Dawn.
1. 102 years ago

**This is an original plot I just thought of since I suddenly have this idea of Edward being so powerful which is kinda cool. :D**

**Takes place after Breaking dawn  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga!**

* * *

**EDPOV**

_102 years ago… that time… my 5th year as a vampire and I almost died that night…_

_Dawn was approaching; I could see it as the darkness in the alley that I lay began to shy away as the light penetrated it. Suddenly, the short young lady that stood before me on her feet began to sparkle like diamonds. She was a vampire but her aura that flowed around her proved that she must be older and wiser, a vampire that has lived for many millennium._

_She was short around 5 feet and 3 inches but she looked stronger, stronger than me. Her eyes shined gray, indicating that she was blind. Her pale skin covered by a heavy coated robe and a hood that completely hides her face despite her eyes and sharp teeth were showing. Around her neck was a medallion with strange pearl-like sapphire gem in it. The only one more thing unusually of her was that she was carrying a mirror in her hands._

_A mirror with a golden frame shaped in an oblong as it showed my deformed reflection. It showed my current state; I was on the dirty ground, my back to the wall. My eyes were bright crimson and my skin quite pale. I have marks, marks of claws all over body that torn my poor critical clothing. One of my arms contorted in a twisted way that looked awfully painful; my right leg in the same condition. In all sense, I looked horrible, weak, and undignified._

_I looked up to her, face her blinded eyes, and it showed nothing, nothing at all. Why did I save her? Another question came to my mind. Why shouldn't I save her?_

"_Would you like to live?" she asked me and I became shocked. This was actually the first time she had talked to me or even spoke a single word. However I regained my composure and glared at her. "What do you mean would I like to live? I wish to die! To end this horrid curse placed upon me!"_

_She was unfazed by my words instead she ignored my comment and continued. "I think you should live… you're worth it to live... I may need you again…" And with that, she took out something from the inside of her pockets hidden by her dark black cloak. It was a small rounded bottle and inside, it had sort of a bright red liquid. She tossed it to me and I caught it with my good hand. I looked at the contents inside hard, what was it? It certainly shouldn't be blood since I know it should be darker but no, this one was lighter._

"_What is this?" I asked, examining it more closely, waiting for her answer but she ignored my question._

_"Drink," she ordered me as she bent down and put her fingers on the cap of the bottle. "Drink the blood of our Mother…" She then opened the cap and I smelled the most delicious scented blood that I ever dealt with. Once the scent hit me, I had no hesitation to drink it all…_

* * *

'_Hey Edward, are you okay?_' Jasper thought out to me as he gave me a concerned look. I nodded at him. I was completely okay, how can I not be okay? '_All right, just checking…you felt kind of…uncomfortable and sad just moments ago_'

I waved a hand, gesturing that it was nothing. However, my wife caught this act and looked at me confusingly. I smiled at her with my best and she smiled back although her eyes betrayed her. She still looked worried.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" my angel asked me with her beautiful soothing voice.

I answered, "I'm alright Bella," assuring her as I kissed her lips softly but it soon ended with all the noises going around.

"Here!" Alice shouted as she gave my wife beautiful Sunday dress. Bella grimaced at it but forced a smile.

"Umm, I don't know Alice"

"Awe come on, at least try it on!"

"People will stare…" Yes people will always stare especially at my Bella. Their thoughts always aggravate me and it irritated me even more when a group of guys passed us by. They stopped to stare at my love and with all of my anger bottled up; I glared at them with anger flashing in my eyes. They were scared to stiff and they quickly walk away to another store.

We were right now in the Mall, in a very crowded big mall in Seattle. There was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Renesme, and Jacob. Seth was studying to finish his junior year in High School, Leah still felt disgusted with us, Quil and Embry still didn't feel quite comfortable with us Cullens, and that includes Sam's pack even though our alliances were as strong as ever thanks to the Ephraim's grandson, Jacob Black, whom imprinted on my daughter. I was still not comfortable with him and my daughter being together but I know that I would have to let her go soon.

I looked away from my Bella as I glanced at Renesme on Jacob's shoulders. She was playing with his hair and pulling his ear and eventually Jacob would take her off and tickle her then put her back on his shoulders. I hear thoughts passing by saying that Jacob and Renesme were father and daughter even though they didn't look related. That got me a bit jealous, I wanted Renesme with me but that dog is always there to take her. I am really going to loose her when she grows up. Damn imprinting.

"Edward, are you sure you're okay?" I looked down to see Bella worried with me again. I gave her a smile and said, "Yes I'll be fine, love…I'm just having an off day…"

"Why?" Sounding more worried as she asked this question.

"I'm not sure…" I answered. Today, I've been really off. I had this uncomfortable feeling that something bad is supposed to happen but I don't know what. My stomach churned and twisted every time I think about this. It's a sudden feeling but I know…I just know.

'_Hey Edward, are you sure you're just having an off day?_' Jasper asked me as he used his power to dull away my nerves. I nodded at him. It is probably an off day for me.

The day went on as we walk all over the Mall, going in and out of clothing stores and has us, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and I, carry all the bags while our wives and little girl does the shopping. People passed us by and their thoughts were revolting and some were kindhearted loving the scenery of our family but many thought dirty. I scowl at those kind of people and glare at them in an instant they begin running away.

Emmett laughed and said, "You're really having an off day…"

'_First he was sad, then happy, jealous, calm, and now he has anger management issues? What is with his mood swings?_' Jasper thought of me as I glared at him and he grimaced. Okay, maybe he didn't really deserve that but I had enough of Alice dragging us all over the place. It's not that we were getting tired, which we don't, but it's these thoughts, these people.

A huge crowd of people was heading our way. Great. I got irritated even more and Jasper was trying his best to strip it away. He thought out to me, '_Calm down Edward…it'll pass…_' I sighed silently as we passed through the crowd and I hear their thoughts.

'_Whoa, that guy is huge_'

'_Awe, that's such a cute little girl_'

'_Oh, that girl is hot…_'

'_I love blonds, especially that blonde…_'

'_Wow, those guys are handsome…lucky bi-_' I quickly tuned her out and all the other thoughts but they still came to me like whispers. But then one thought, one loud thought came to me as we were almost out of the crowd.

'_The time has come, Edward,_' said a familiar voice in the crowd. '_I need you now…you know where to find me…_' An image of a clearing in a forest came to me and suddenly it disappeared.

We were out of the crowd but I stopped walking as fear got a hold of me. Its already time? Why? Why now? I dared not to look back and kept my face emotionless as ever. I'm sure the others have noticed that I had abruptly stopped as I felt a hand ran to my arm up to my shoulder. I looked down to see my wife's face concern.

"Edward, are you really, really sure you're okay?" she asked me and I nodded, not bothering to reply.

"You sure, you look kind of pale…no pun intended," Jacob said and Renesme on his shoulders looking at me worriedly. I sighed mentally, like mother like daughter.

"Yes I'm fine," I answered then I added, "Shouldn't we be going home now?"

"Awe, why?" Alice asked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"It takes almost about 2 hours to get home," I said 2 hours instead of 4 due to our demonic speed driving but Bella doesn't mind anymore. I added, "And it's nighttime, Renesme still needs to sleep"

"But I'm not," a yawn escaped from my daughter's lips. "Tired…" We all laughed at her lie. She is a terrible liar, just like her mother.

"Come on kiddo, you need to sleep," Jacob said as he lifted her off his shoulders and carried in a sitting upright position. She was small, she looked almost 2 years old already and she was only 5 months old. She was our little angel, Bella's angel.

Bella smiled at the scene as we all started to head out of the mall into our cars. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice followed Rosalie to her M3 car while the four of us went to my Volvo car.

We got in the car; Bella in the front seat next to met, Renesme on her safety children seat and Jacob right next to her. I looked at the rearview seeing their faces and then I turned to Bella. She gave me a smile and smile back, but her smile faltered when she sees how my grin was a little off.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" She asked me in a fast and low tone that no humans could hear but I'm sure Jacob has heard it. "You know you can tell me anything…" I have told you about almost everything Bella. Almost. But there is one thing I can never tell you or our family. I wish I could but I can't or I'll loose you.

"I know I can love," I said calmly. "Like Emmett said, I'm just having an off day…I'll be better tomorrow…" Oh how I wish that was true but she bought it anyway as I placed my lips on hers, kissing her, savoring the taste until Jacob had to ruin it.

"Uhh, hello, guys," he called out as he looked out the window to see Rosalie's M3 speeding away. "They're leaving us behind"

I rolled my eyes as I start up the engine and drove at a very high speed. I can see Rosalie's car up ahead as they gained more speed. Is this a race? Hm, might as well be, but I'm not in the mood.

It took several minutes for them to take the hint that I was not racing with them. It took a while but we finally caught up to them from behind. I looked to their side and I see Alice throwing a worry glance at me and I ignored it and got my eyes back to the road.

My eyes looked to the corner to take a glance of Bella. She was radiant and just beautiful as she looked out the window to watch the trees passing by and the clouds going north. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever met and now…this maybe the last night I'll ever spend time with her again. I need to make the best of it.

My hand reached out and claimed hers, gripping it softly and my caressing it gently. She was used to my touch so she returned it. Her two hands now took hold of min. I glanced at her, a loving smile, and she returned it back with her warm smile. I love her…so much.

"I love you," I said to her and she smiled, leaning up to me and placed a peck on my lips, replying back, "I love you too…"

It was a silent drive on the way home. It was close to 10 as we parked our cars in the garage. Everything seemed normal; I'm glad. We started getting out of the car, Jacob carrying Renesme, and that was when I heard it. The wind blew by brushing against our faces as I heard the thought embedded with it.

'_Time to go…_' I felt sudden depression; it was time now. I have to go.

'_Are you definitely sure you're okay?_' Jasper shouted out, which made me grimaced a bit by the volume. I glared at him and he looked down solemnly, "sorry" The other had noticed this as they look at between Jasper and me, trying to figure out what was going on. I decided to get through this now.

"Hey Bella," I called her name and she looks at me with her beautiful face. If I had a heart I would feel pain right now. Just leaving her when I promised I wouldn't. "I'm going to go hunting for a bit"

"But you just ate 5 days ago," she said.

"I know, but I need to be alone for a while," I reasoned with her. "I have something to think over"

'_Edward is really acting weird, completely weird, I hope he's just having an off day_'

'_Something is wrong…he's depressed…he's been acting like this ever since we arrived in that mall today…did he hear a thought or something?_'

'_This is so not like Edward, what is he thinking? Did something happen when we weren't looking?_'

'_Is something bad going to happen? I may need to watch Renesme more closely…_'

'_Edward…what's going on?_' Alice asked me, worry in her eyes. I smiled at her than to Bella.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking?" Bella asked me, more like she pleaded me. I know that I'm going to regret ever doing this to her but I have no choice. I need to go.

"I'll tell you," I said, pausing for a bit. "When I come back…"

She looked me for a while unconvinced before reluctantly saying, "Okay but please hurry back…"

I smiled at her. "It won't take long, besides, we have forever…" Hopefully not my last I planted a kiss on her lip, savoring it before I go on the hunt, a very long hunt. I pulled away when the wind came back.

"I'll see you later…" I took step back and took off into the forests, hearing their last thoughts that I won't be able to hear for a long time.

'_Geez…I hope he'll be fine…I still need to beat him…_' Emmett. Such a grizzly bear.

'_Depression…what is going on? Should we go?_' Jasper. Please don't.

'_Something is up…_' Jacob. Please mutt, take care of Renesme.

'_He ate 5 days ago…something must be bothering him…_' Rosalie. I didn't know you'd care.

'_I hope he is telling the truth…but why do I feel something bad is going to happen?_' Alice. You won't be able to see me anymore.

'_I love you Edward…_' I gasped a bit. That was Bella's thoughts. I smiled sadly, the last of her thoughts that I will hear.

'_I love you too…Bella…Goodbye_'

I fastened my pace, heading close to outside border of Forks where she was waiting in that forest along with the rest. I sprinted avoiding the branches swiftly, enjoying the wind blowing past through me. Far away that I was able to see, I could see the clearing to where I needed to be. As soon as I was out in the clearing, I landed gracefully on the grass.

I straightened up as I see four people, 10 meters away, waiting for me. They were all wearing the same cloaks, black cloaks that covered all their features besides the hint of their eyes and their fangs. I turned my gaze unto the shortest person in the group that was holding a mirror, that same mirror.

"So glad of you to join us," she said as she held up her mirror properly. With my eyesight, I can see my reflection. I looked absolutely dreaded…heart broken.

"Ready for the biggest excitement of your life," said the one who was the biggest out of them all.

"Let's just get through this already"

"Ouch, testy"

I snarled at him. Who does he think he is?

"Enough," the girl said and we both shut up. She adjusted the mirror so I could see myself in the center of mirror, as I got ready for it. "This may hurt a bit…"

I inhaled a breath before letting it out. I stood tall while she let the spirit of the mirror control her mind to recite the spell. Her eyes begun to turn glowing white as her cloak and her hair began floating when an amazing powerful aura arouse from her. Her voice changed as she said.

"_**This is my order and my will**_

_**I chose him to be thy savior**_

_**The task I sent needed be fulfill**_

_**And it shall be thy warrior**_"

I started to feel pain, growing in me as it spread through out my body. I winced and fought with myself to keep standing as I glared hard at my reflection in the mirror. I could see it, something arousing within in me. Something so powerful, something so dangerous…

"_**Accept the blessing**_

_**Which no mortal retrieve**_

_**Your abilities increasing**_

_**Absolute power you have receive**_"

I roared in pain as the burning flame rose to such an extent but in an instant, as she said the last word, it dulled away and I felt power. Power. Absolute power. I felt like I could destroy anything in my path, including the Volturi. I feared of this power and hated it but I was the one who got myself into this mess. I can't get out of it.

I see myself in reflection when I see my clothing and my hair floating. The aura of my power leaked out as the winds howl all around me, blowing harder as I let out the steam. I see my eyes were now bright colored and my black pupil slit similar to a cat's eye or perhaps a demon. My fangs grew a centimeter. That wasn't Edward Cullen anymore in the reflection. It was now mother's guard, mother's warrior, mother's servant for life and so on… If Bella could see me right now, she would leave me because now I was a threat…a bigger threat than the Volturi.

"It's time to go," the short girl said as she turned her back to me and took off. A second after, the other three took off after her and soon I joined them. We were fast, faster than anything, faster than the plane. I ran with them as I heard her telling me about the breach of how _they_ were going to do something to mother. I growled but I was dedicated to stop _them_. This is the time.

She looked at me and said, "It's time…to stop our Mother's Awakening…"

* * *

**Please Review! Next chapter will be much longer and interesting! Please, please review!**


	2. It's been 8 months

**Okay, here's the next chapter and it certainly isn't as long as I promise but it is still a bit longer than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga!**

* * *

**_It's been 8 months…8 months since Edward's disappearance…_**

_That night I waited for him, all night and still, he didn't come back. His scent wasn't nearby at all. I was getting worried and so did my brother and sister in laws. Surprisingly, Jacob was getting worried too. The morning came and still, no sign of Edward, and Renesme had woke up 15 minutes ago._

"_Where are you, Edward?" I asked myself in a whisper. He was never been one to be late, never, he has super speed in him for crying out loud. He was never late._

"_Is daddy home, yet, mommy?" I looked back to see Jacob and Renesme enter the door. I gave her a sad smile as I walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "Daddy will be home soon, Nessie…" I hope so. Jacob frowned at me, knowing that I might have sounded off but what else could I say to a little girl?_

"_Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard Alice screaming. I saw a blur of her out the window as she entered our cottage and in a second she was in my room. She looked scared, panic, and frustrated. She must have seen something, and I know what, or whom she must have seen._

"_Alice, Alice! Calm down, what's going on?" I asked her and Jasper appeared behind her and quickly began to use his power to calm us down. Too bad, it did little for me. I know whom this is about I was even more panicked. "Where is he? Where's Edward? Is he okay? Tell me Alice!"_

"_I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry!" she said to me. I was more confused what was she sorry about. "Edward, Bella! Edward! I-I don't know I'm so sorry!"_

_I grabbed her shoulders so that she would calm down. She was about to cry and I was about to be in the same position as her. "What? What is it, Alice? Please! What happened to Edward?"_

"_B-Bella…I… I can't see him anymore," she said to me in a silent depressing tone. "…Something is blocking him from me…it's either that or he's…" She left the sentence hanging. I knew what she meant. I felt pain instantly. My cold unbeaten heart had made a thud._

"_No…n-no…" I stuttered out. It was all I could manage to say. I stood their frozen. This better not be some sick joke or I will never talk to Alice again. I looked at her, her eyes, she wasn't joking. This was not a prank. I fell weakly on my knees as I let out the words. "E-Edward…"_

_We start to hear silent sobs coming from the 1-year-old looking girl. She had tears in her eyes when she understood the situation of what was going on. "M-mommy…" she called out to me, her voice cracked. "Where's daddy? What happened to daddy?" We didn't know what happened to him or why he had left that night._

_For weeks, we went searching all over Forks, even in La Push then we search Seattle, Port Angeles, Sequim, Seattle, and we even went to Vancouver Island and Esme Isle, but no…he was nowhere to be found. We had friends from many different places, asking them for help and information if they have found Edward Cullen but no one found him yet. I was crazy and desperate; I needed to find him._

_In the 2nd month, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett have accompanied me to Volterra Italy to meet with Aro. He was happy to see us and asked what did we need; it was the time we asked of his help. We asked him if Demetri could track down Edward for us. We told Aro that he has been missing for 2 months now. Demetri tried to find but shockingly, he couldn't._

_We were now convinced that Edward…was gone. But no…I'll never believe it, because he said he will come back and I'll be here, at home, waiting for him. I was foolish and naïve but I love my Edward, my lover, and my husband._

_**Eight months had pass, and here I am with my family…but no Edward.**_

* * *

Renesme looks like a 2-year-old and she looks even more pretty, and she was to be come 1 year old by next month. She was in a beautiful and might I add, fashionable dress that Alice, her aunt, had picked for her. Plus, it was quite comfortable and she loves it. I was sitting on a chair as I look outside my window, watching Jacob and Renesme playing near the river, playing tag. It was near the end of twilight and it was late. I got up of my seat and headed outside to get Jacob and Renesme.

"Nessie, Jacob!" I called to them. "It's getting late, time for you to get inside!"

"Okay, mommy!"

"We'll be right there, Bells!"

I smiled at this; the only one missing was some one who was always next to me. He would wrap his arms around me, hold me tight, and plant a kiss on my neck. I missed his scent that used to linger on my skin. I missed the sound of his voice that was always there to make me feel complete. Most of all, I missed the love that we had shared through the beginning of our destined attraction…

"Hey Bella," I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see Jacob holding Renesme, and they both look worried.

"I was spacing out again, wasn't I?" I said, trying to sound as usual but that wasn't fooling anyone anymore and I don't believe it even had.

Jacob sighed. "Look, Bells… how do I say this?"

"You don't," I said. "You _won't_ say anything…"

"Bella, about Edward-"

"He'll come back," I snapped at him and added, "He said he'd come back…"

"Unless Edward has the same power as you, that tracking guy from the Volturi would have already found him but no! You can't keep waiting for him like this…"

Rage swept through me when he said that. He, of all people, should know how it feels like to have some one so close to you, suddenly gone. "You don't know him Jacob…"

"Bella, he's-"

"No, don't you ever say that!"

"How would you-"

"Bella, Jacob!" Esme cuts us both of our argument. She threw a frown at the two of us and held her hands out to the Jacob. "I think it's Renesme's dinner now… you two can continue this here while I take her…"

Jacob nodded as he gave the little girl, who was almost about to cry, to Esme before their feud gets worse. Esme soothes her little granddaughter and led her to the kitchen. Jacob and I both stood in silence, thinking whether or not to continue or just drop it and make up with it. But we've been doing that far too long… always the same thing every single day…

It always happened like this, the whole family was still shaken up and right now, we're all trying to recover. So far, I wasn't making any progress, I can see that but I just can't help it. I know Edward is still alive and I trust his words. He'll come back for me; he barely breaks his promises unless it was for my own good. But there was no danger anymore, so why? Why did he leave? Why did he act so strange that night?

Jacob then spoke out, "Bells…I'm sorry, okay? I just hate seeing you like this…"

"…I'll be fine Jacob…I'm just…trying to heal right now…okay?" I added. "Just give me more time…"

He reluctantly agreed as he let out a sigh. "Alright… please be better…"

"I will be…" I silently said as we head inside but we stopped along when we heard Rosalie and Alice arguing. Emmett was trying to settle down his wife and at the same time, somehow disagreeing with Alice. Jasper comforted his wife too while sending out calm waves but he didn't do anything to support her. Alice was on the verge of crying, if she could. What did she see?

"Alice, that's just crazy!"

"I did see it! I did! I'm not going crazy, Em!" Alice argued back. "It was a solid vision! Concrete!"

"So what?" Rosalie said. "There can't be such things!"

"So? There can't be such things as vampires and werewolves in this century!" Good point but what are they talking about?

I was about to interrupt their fighting when Carlisle stepped in just in time. "Enough! Now what is going on? What is this argument about?" This got everyone quiet down but it only got Rosalie warmed up to say what she wants to say. "Alice saw a vision of 3 evil looking demons coming to kill us or something…"

"It's true!" Alice intervened. I looked closer at her; she looked scared and at the same time infuriated that no one believes her not since…

"How do we know if it's true?" Rosalie screamed. "3 months ago, you said HE would come back in a week and where is he now?!"

I stayed silent, if only she knew I was actually here. Emmet cleared his throat and gestured his wife toward me. I looked up to see Rosalie's face filled with shame for mentioning him. If I had tears, I would be crying like a mess now but no, that wasn't the time. This wasn't the time and Alice seemed to agree with it.

"This isn't the time Rosalie! That time I did see him coming back, but he stopped! The vision disappeared!" Alice said. "I don't know why he changed his mind but I know what I saw just moments ago! Repeat! I. Am. Not. Crazy!"

"But demons?" This time it was Emmet whom intervened. "That can't be right! There are no such thing as demons!"

"And there are no such thing as vampires or werewolves too," Alice said, repeating her words from before only with an editing. But seriously, demons? Now, I'm having a hard time believing. She continued, "But here we are! Besides, Carlisle told us a legend about demons and vampires going on with a war!"

"Exactly!" Rosalie screamed. "A legend!"

"Jazz! Help me out here!"

"Umm…"

Carlisle sighed and shouted, "I said enough!" There was silence as everyone waited for the grandfather of the household to continue what he was about to say. "Alice…what exactly did you see?"

"I just told you! Three demons, or gargoyles, or whatever it is, are coming over here! From the back-" Alice cut off short as we felt her panicking, getting scared as her eyes start to fade off a bit. She was having a vision and once her eyes came back, she screamed out. "MOM! NESSIE!"

Suddenly, we heard a crash and some screams from where the kitchen is and we all were terrified of what had happened. We ran into the kitchen in a matter of a second, Jacob was the last to come by but we froze instantly of what we saw.

They were big humungous creatures, ranging about 10 feet tall with wings, horns, big sharp claws, and sharp fangs. They were frightening but I felt more terror when I saw one of them that were smaller than the others but still big, have held Renesme with his one big hand, capturing her a she struggles weakly. The second tallest one was crushing Esme on the ground as she tries to fight her away out of the monster's grip but with no vein.

Right now in our minds, we knew we made a mistake of judging Alice. Her vision…her vision came true…

Demons…demons…

What is going on?!

"RENESME!" I screamed out to her, right then and there, I heard some rips of some articles of clothing and I knew at then, Jacob phased.

"MOMMY! JACOB!" She screamed to us as she struggled more from the demon's grip.

In a second, the big brown werewolf charged at the big demon but it quickly used his other arm to slam Jacob into the other wall, breaking through it.

"JACOB!" Renesme and I called out at the same time, worried of him.

"GET OFF OF MY WIFE!"

Carlisle and Jasper quickly raced to the demon that was pinning down Esme but the other demon that wasn't occupied with its hands blocked their way and immediately fought with them.

"DAD!"

"JASPER!"

Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice immediately join in. The distraction played out well as the demon that captured my daughter began to ran off with her. In an instant I followed it.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" I screamed as I sprinted off after it. It was fast as its feet took longer strides compared to mine. I could hear some one following me, and I smell the scent. It was Jacob. He started howling while running, hopefully he could get help from his pack but I wondered if we could make it in time.

"MOMMY!" Renesme cried out to me and it pained my heart to hear her so terrified. Soon, complete fury boiled inside of me as I increased my speed. I was catching up to the demon. Jacob did the same thing but he slowed down a bit and just in time, two more wolves joined him. It looks like Leah and Seth. Good. Because we need all the help we can get to take down this monster.

The monster stopped running when two more werewolves, Quil and Embry, came in front of it. They barked and growled as they got closer to it, and in the rear Jacob, Seth, and Leah were barking at it as well. We surrounded it as we form into a circle as the demon growled at us and held Renesme up. Then we heard her screaming; it was threatening her life.

The wolves' growl in anger even more but I shouted at them, "NO! DON'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER IF WE DO!"

I heard Jacob whine as he let out a bark and slowly but aggravatingly, we back away form the demon and it stopped hurting my daughter. By now, my daughter was crying, she was in pain as she let out soft murmurs with her terrified shaky voice. "M-mommy… mommy, help m-me…please m-mommy…please…"

I hold back a sob when she said those words. I could do nothing, nothing at all. The demon looked around, thinking of ways to escape. What did it want to my daughter? Please…don't let it take her away from me…she's all that I have living for…please…if there is God that will pity this vampire, please… please help me save my daughter…

"M-mommy…" she called out to me one more time and this time, I let a sob escaped. Damn it…please…god, please…

The demon spread its wings out hoping to fly out of here but it froze, we all froze when we suddenly heard a loud and ferocious growl… a very familiar growl one that was filled with love and protectiveness… could it be…

We stood still, everything happened so fast. I saw a blur of a shadow that went passed Embry and Quil in a blink of an eye and I was sure that they had noticed that when they felt the strong wind accompanied to it. But we didn't pay attention to that, no; we paid attention to the part when the demon was suddenly on ground, squealing in pain on the ground, Renesme and his arm was missing.

Someone or something had removed my daughter from this monster but where was she now?!

"MOMMY!" I quickly turned around then Renesme jumped to me and I held her tight but not too tight. She cried, sobbed, and buried her face into my chest as she let everything out. She was scared, definitely scared and terrified; an event that will forever plagued her mind.

Suddenly we heard more high pitched squeals, as I turned around just in time to see a man, a man in black cloak, squishing the demon's big ugly face with his shoe. I heard some bone cracks coming from the skull of the demon as it squealed more and held its hand unto the mans ankle, scratching it, trying to get away but it was useless. I see the man wincing a bit from the pain the demon was causing and it only made him want to kill it more.

The werewolves and I just stood there confused and bewildered by the cloaked man's actions. He lift his foot up from the beast and it was only second before he stomped right through it and a big bone cracking sound accompanied by some squishy sound were heard. The demon's hand fell limply as it lost its grip from the man's ankle. I knew at then the demon was dead. The mysterious man had crushed its skull and squished its brain, which sounds horribly gory and…revolting.

But this strange figure had just saved my daughter's life. The silence didn't last long until Jacob's pack started growling and barking at the man. I figured they would want to know who it was behind the hood that shadowed his face. The man turned to me as he kept his head low. I could only see his lips a little open and his fangs were slightly bigger than a normal vampire. Is he? Is he a vampire? But it doesn't make sense why he helped us.

When a loud and dark roar was heard to my left, I was suddenly lifted off the ground with my daughter, and we were immediately from the other side. The man was fast and it took a while for me to register of what had happened. I see the trees around me from where I once stood now crumpled into pieces as another demon, the same one that hurt Esme, had just enter the field. I realized it was trying to kill Nessie and me but this unknown stranger just saved my daughter and me...again.

I looked up to meet him and I gasped when I saw his hood was off. It was him…it was my love…my husband…my mate…my Edward…

"E-Edward…" I stutter out as I gaze into his beautiful face but it was different completely different. I gasped again when I saw something completely distinct about him.

There was a scar across his face, a claw like scar. It was another big demon with big claws tried to shred his face, and it almost succeeded. It left a white scar on his face. It went from the left tip of his forehead all the way at the end of south right corner of his jaw. It didn't configure his nose, eyes, or lips or anything but it was there, a faint pale scar. Luckily, only those with enhanced eyesight (werewolves and vampires) can see it. However, the scar was not the only thing that surprised; it was another thing, his bright golden eyes. I was glad that his eyes haven't changed its color but his dark pupils; he looked…demonic. His dark pupil eyes were slit like a cat's eyes but it would have been similar to a demon.

He looked at me, with shame and depressed but he looked at me then look down to Renesme who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"D-daddy…" she let it out as a whisper and Edward gave her a small sad smile then he turned to me and said, "I told you…I told you I'd come back…"

I whispered to him, "I know…you would…"

There was another roar as all three of us looked to see Jacob's pack fighting off the demon, except for the leader. Jacob. He was in front of us, growling, growling at _Edward_.

"Jacob, not now," he said as he let me down and I held Renesme firmly in my arms. "This won't take long," he said to me and in a flash he was gone again.

Jacob, Renesme, and I both look back at the demon as Edward was suddenly above it and without any hesitation, he kicked the back head of the demon like a soccer ball and it…disconnected from the body and went flying. I quickly covered Renesme's eyes before she saw that scene. That was utterly disturbing, even Jacob looked disturbed, hell the whole pack. The headless demon fell to the ground motionlessly. It was over but what happened to the others?

As if they could read my mind, the Cullen family had arrived and they were just in time to see that Edward had killed the demon in a very, like I said, disturbing way. Everything was silent as Edward landed gracefully on the back of the monster's corpse. It wasn't long until Alice was heard, only with an angry tone.

"EDWARD!" she screamed at him but she did nothing else as Edward quickly turned around to face his little sister. They did the same thing as I did; they gasped when they saw the change in Edward. Another moment of silence came in as we all felt nerves, and twinges of anger. Probably Jasper's control and as soon as he realized the cause, he quickly send out calming waves, which only eased down the temper a little.

"Look," Edward begun to say, breaking the silence. "Before any of you have the right to tear me to shreds and beat me until you're satisfied, let me explain the situation first since now everyone's involved…"

Jacob barked at him harshly and growled. Edward faced him with an apologetic frowned and replied to whatever thoughts Jacob had, "I know…I know what I've done, I realized that but I didn't have a choice… if I won't go, there will be an end to this world…"

We all froze again, this time confused. What was he thinking? What did he mean?

I see him grimaced a bit. I bet he could hear everyone screaming out at him in his or her minds.

"EDWARD!" Emmet hollered out which startled us all with the exception of Edward. "YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING WHAT 'S GOING ON BEFORE I REALLY INFLICT PAIN ON YOU!"

I thought I saw Edward almost smirked at his brother's threat, instead he replaced it with a sigh and in his calming tone, he said, "That's why I said, I'll explain everything to you all, right now…"

I heard Renesme let out a sob again and I looked at her. She had enough of this; I can tell she was tired and exhausted of this entire event. I was about to suggest going back home but Edward beat me to it.

"But first, let's go back to your house, Renesme needs to get some rest," he said as he looked at our daughter. I frowned at him. What did he mean 'your' house? Was he still going to leave again? Reluctantly, we all agreed as we went running back to the house. He was fairly close to me but we didn't say a word to each other. Not now but later we will…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. It's been a long night

**Edward will be explaining everything that had happened, well almost everything. And there would be a _story_ so I want you all to follow along with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga!**

* * *

It has been a long night… a very long night and even though the whole demon thing lasted only ten minutes… it felt like hours…

We were back in the house just when nightfall and Renesme slept in my arms. I sat on a couch between Jacob and Esme; she looked okay but I see a bandaged at the side of her neck. I knew she got hurt but why did those demons come to us? We were about to find out. Carlisle was sitting on a bulky chair adjacent to Esme. Emmett was sitting on an armchair with Rosalie on his lap, looking serious and all. Jasper kept sending waves of calm while Alice sat down on another couch next to him. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah were behind us, preferring to stand. At last, Edward, he sat alone on a chair far away from us. It saddens me that he was far from my reach but this was his story to tell; he needs to be in the center anyway.

"Edward," Carlisle called out to him, gesturing him to start. Edward cleared his throat and began his story.

"102 years ago…during my rebellious years…my 5th year as a vampire…" He started nice and slowly, paused for a bit trying to remember that year. "I found a girl surrounded by a bunch of newborns. She looked around the age of 14. She was wearing a black cloak and I could hardly see her face underneath; it wasn't clear but her eyes were gray, indicating that she is blind. I read her thoughts and she honestly seemed pretty calm of the situation, and her thoughts were straightforward. She blatantly said in her mind that she was tired of walking…and when the newborns attacked her… I just had to save her even though her scent was strong; I manage to ignore it…

"I fought them as long as I could; I was able to take out two out of the four but I was in the worse condition…when the dawn was breaking, they were tired of this fight and they tried to finish me off right then and there…but the girl…she wasn't human…she was a vampire like myself though she was different, and I don't know how she managed to kill the two newborns with sorcery or magic that came from the mirror she was holding that I have never noticed until now…

"She asked me if I would like to live… I answered I wanted to die," I cringed a bit. Did he hate himself that much? He hesitated for a bit, "She suggested that I should live and so she took out a bottle that was filled with a bright red liquid…it was blood and so it explains why she had a strong scent…she tossed me the bottle and I caught it, then she ordered me to drink it…drink the blood of our mother…and so I did…"

We paused for a bit, saying nothing. Edward decided to continue but then Emmett stopped him. "So wait, you drink the blood of your own mother? How did she know your mother?" Now Edward was wearing a face that said 'you're an idiot, Emmett'

"Not what I meant, Emmett," Edward said but the big guy didn't stop. He wanted to know.

"Okay, if it's not your mom, then what about-"

"It's not Esme either," Edward said, annoyed of Emmett. "It's neither my real mother or our adoptive mother…Emmett it's _our_ mother… _the_ mother… the vampire queen…"

There was silence until Emmett and Jacob began laughing hard, and everyone else had amusing faces in them. Vampire queen? Was there such a thing? I elbowed Jacob to stop laughing and Rose pinched Emmett as well. They almost woke Renesme up. We all turned back to Edward, whose face was stern. Was her serious?

"Yeah," Jacob said. "Funny Edward…"

There was a long silence until then Jake spoke up again.

"You were serious?"

Edward nodded and said, "Yes…I _am_ serious…"

"But she's only a legend," Carlisle said as his amused face dropped, realizing his son was telling the truth. "She is supposed to be dead…" So they know of this but they didn't tell me this story. I'll ask them about it later.

Edward shook his head. "No, Carlisle, she's still alive, just asleep…and I have no idea why she has blood…" He added a sentence when he turned to Seth, answering his thoughts. Wait…if Edward had said he had drank the blood of the vampire queen…what? I thought vampires don't have blood. Everyone must be having the same thoughts.

"She is a different vampire since she is the first, she has the power to be human and be a vampire at the same time," Edward explained. "But when she spread her venom, it went…wrong…"

"Wait, who is this Vampire Queen?" Leah spoke up. It seems the wolves were interested of this story. I was too, I never actually heard of this legend.

"She was once human," Edward started to say. "She was born in Atlantis"

Jacob blinked. "You mean that sunken city?"

"Yes, that legend about Atlantis is true," He paused for a bit before continuing. "The legend left out a lot of details of her but it shows how we all were born… She was the princess of Atlantis, the next to be in line… She was to find a man that night in a ceremony. A sorcerer fell in love by her beauty and proposed to her. She refused because she has fallen in love with her slave. The sorcerer was outrage as he went back to his lair and was planning to kill the princess's slave and curse her for all eternity…"

"This is sounding more like fairy tale, Edward," I spoke out and he turned to me and gave me that smile. That crooked smile, oh how I missed that. I smiled back at him and right then and there, I knew we were going to be fine.

"Well…this one has no happy ending though," he said. "The sorcerer succeeded with his plan… he managed to get into the castle and invade the princess's chamber. In it was only one slave and sorcerer knew it was immediately him. He took out a sword and immediately killed the defenseless slave. Just then, the princess came in, looking shocked and horrid as before her, her lover lie dead on her bed. The sorcerer sneaked up behind her and made her drank a potion… a potion that shall curse her forever… she became the first vampire…"

He paused a bit and we felt anxious. We wanted to know. "And then what?" I urged him.

"Then 3 days of fire came…" All of us winced at that…well, all of us who experienced the process. It was definitely painful even though I had the morphine! "After 3 days, she woke up that night. Her mother and her father were there, and as every new born did…she attacked them…killed them…she saw her little sister walk in and the princess charged at the little girl and bit her, but then she realized what she did…She pulled away quickly before she killed her sister and definitely, she was alive but the venom spread.

With all her might to resist killing her little sister, she dragged her out of the castle and went underground were a hidden passage was found and only the royal family knew about it. The princess left her sister in the chamber for 3 days while she went hunting out at night…3 days came and the princess came back for her sister… she was hungry and so she bit the princess… oddly enough, she was bleeding, the princess tried to bite back but her little sister wasn't bleeding. She ordered her little sister to stop and she did. The princess realized that she was different… even though she still has human blood, her little sister was considered as the dead… a blood drained body… but somehow alive…moreover, her little sister obeyed her-"

"Wait…what do you mean the little sister obeyed?" I asked.

Edward sighed when I interrupted again. "You know, I think we've been through this before…"

I remembered back then when Edward told me a story about Carlisle and some of it, I always interrupted. I smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry go on…"

"As I was saying… her little sister obeyed because the princess was her creator…that's why I've been calling her mother and they rubbed it off on me-"

"Who are they?" I asked and he looked at me again. "Sorry…"

"I'll get right to it after I tell this story… anyways, they hunt together for months and Atlantis was nearing in turmoil. They have lost their king and queen and their princesses have become monsters… it wasn't long after until the princess have met with the sorcerer, who now found a wife. She planned to do the same thing to the wife because of what the sorcerer did to her lover, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so… Instead, she let the wife go and explained to her that the sorcerer had done this to her…once the wife understood the whole story, she surprised the princess by actually leaving the sorcerer…the wife said she doesn't want to love a murderer and so she left him… The sorcerer was confused until the Princess and her little sister confronted the sorcerer… They almost actually beat him to death but they wanted him to live and suffer the internal consequences… in an act of hatred, the sorcerer began to practice dark magic which led him to release the gates of hell…"

We felt fear when he mentioned that, I knew that hell was real and all but…that is just scary. Heheh, vampires afraid of hell. Heheh, funny. Thank god Renesme is asleep. Edward continued on his story.

"The sorcerer prepared his army of demons and he prepared to take over all of Atlantis just so he could destroy the princess… desperately, the princess made her appearance in the castle were all the royal guards were called in. They were terrified of her but she told them to stay… they had to listen because she still is the princess… and so they stood, afraid that their lives will be taken but the princess saw what she caused. She asked them if she turned them all into one of her…she told them that the sorcerer is planning to take over Atlantis with his army of demons…And so reluctantly, the royal guards agreed to her and she changed each and every last one of them…

"I know what you're thinking Jasper… it's hard to control a bunch of newborns but she had control over them… she ordered them to behave and they followed. She is the creator and they follow what she orders them to do. Many nights pass and the war begun… for years, demons and vampires fought… Atlantis had lost a lot but the sorcerer had so many recruitments, especially from hell. However, through out the years of war, the princess and her little sister have been practicing magic…and due to their vampire abilities, they managed to wield it well… they found a seal…a seal that could lock away the gates of hell with the sorcerer along with it. It was risky but they planned it to be during the middle of the day since sunlight kills demons…

They attacked him that day but the sorcerer changed the weather into the thickest clouds, causing darkness and the demons to come out. It was so far the most gruesome battle that was ever fought in the war, and the princess was in the battle as well with her little sister. They managed to invade the sorcerer's lair… they fought within the building but it wasn't for long until the sorcerer had tired out since he was after all only a human. The princess and her sister quickly placed the seal on him and he was then imprisoned along with the other demons in a crystal ball…ironic, I know…"

"So it is a happy ending," I intervened again but he shook his head, this time, he meant it as a 'no' and not a 'not again Bella'.

"No, there was still no happy ending… the sorcerer had made counteract seal…and it rebounded to the princess… the princess was then sealed and locked away, forever sleeping in a crystallize stone…and not only did that happen…the end of Atlantis came…this happened about more than 11,000 years ago…"

"What happened to the other vampires?" Jasper asked.

"Well, since we don't die that easily by a tsunami," Edward started out as he thought about it for a while. "I believe the Atlantean vampires spread all over the world and that is how we become to exist…"

It was silent for a long time as we all took in this new information. If only history in school was fun like this. It would be fun, but…

"Now, you have to answer my question" I said and Edward looked up to me as if he knew what I was going to ask.

"Why did you leave us?" I asked. Why did you leave me? I did not ask that. Thank god, he could not read my mind. I added, "I thought you were dead since Alice couldn't see you anymore…and Demetri can't even find you…"

I see Edward shudder a bit. I guess it hurt him more to leave me than it did to me, but either way our pain was equal. We long for each other; I can see that, we wanted to hold each other right this instant, and even now, now that we were so close in a room. I just want to hold him here but…I know this wasn't the time, and he knows that as well.

He was about to speak when suddenly the doorbell rang. We all were shocked, usually we know if some one was coming. The look on Edward face turned sour; he looked annoyed. Did he know who was at the door? "I wonder who that could be," Carlisle said as he went to the door and opened it.

Suddenly a black blur was all we could see as it darted into the house. There were strong gusts of wind as the black blur ran everywhere to the house. I held Renesme closer to me and Jacob as well shielded Renesme. "What's going on?" Emmett shouted and then the wind stopped. On the center of the living room was a pale, beautiful, and happy lady in black robes, similar to Edward.

She was grinning widely as she looked around the whole room, fascinated by it. She has long flaming red hair tied into a ponytail, and her eyes were gold and black pupils slit just like Edward's. She was wearing the same black cloak and robes as he was but there was one difference. I noticed Edward's right black glove had a white pearl with hints of green and purple embedded on his glove. But the girl standing there all amazed has a golden-chained bracelet with the same kind of strange pearl. What kind of pearl is it?

"Wow…" the girl gaped as she looked around. "This is the famous Cullens' home…" She looked at me and gasped. "Oh my god…you're Bella!" In a second she was right in front of me, grinning widely. "I love you!" she squeaked silently then she added, "And Renesme, and Jacob, and Rosalie, and Alice, ad Esme, and Carlisle, and Jasper, and Emmett, and Leah, and Seth, and-oh I just love you all!" We remain frozen, not knowing how to react at that. Especially the werewolves since they never met a vampire that said that he or she loved them so.

"Cara, would you please keep it down?" Edward spoke out. "You're going to wake Nessie up…" Childishly, 'Cara' stuck her tongue at him then suddenly her expression changed. "Oooh…you're in trouble, Eddie! Eniel's gonna burn your butt" Eniel?

Suddenly another force of wind came in from the still open door, Carlisle was startled for a bit when a very tall man, most likely around Jacob's height, appeared in front of our doorstep. He as well was wearing the same black robes as if they were uniforms. Only one difference, it was the pearl again; it's embedded on his top like a crest.

His hood was off and he as well as a vampire. His eyes were gold and slit, and his black hair cropped but still sticking out like spikes. He was wearing a nervous smile and he looked so…worried. "D-did you tell them?" He spoke unsurely to Edward.

He looked at him and answered, "Yes I did…they had the right to know"

"What-Oh excuse me," the stranger said to Carlisle as he stepped inside then, faster than our eyes can see, he was in front of Edward. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" he asked him. "You just exposed yourself to them, I know that they're your family, but still! You broke the rule-"

"I'm not the only one, Shawn" Edward countered back. Cara and 'Shawn' stood there a bit confused but then realization crossed their looks. Their hands began moving towards their hood and they put it back on, hiding their _embarrassed_ faces. I'm guessing that they weren't allowed to show their faces to people. Edward smirked at them. "You two are so nice for joining me"

"It's not our fault!" Cara said as she dramatically fall to her knees and whispered out, "Oh my god…we're screwed…we're bloody screwed…"

"Oh, this isn't happening," Shawn said. "This is not happening…" Was it so bad for us to know their secret? Are they going to kill us? No, I don't think so since they said that _they_ are the ones getting into trouble but I worried, are _we_?

Edward still didn't explain to us why he left though...

* * *

_I'll end this right here because I like to end a cliffy this way._

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
